Mission: USxUK
by Marisa-sama
Summary: No..this is not happening..I did not just got asked to make a plan to get Arthur and Alfred together! "So mademoiselle..what do you say?" Francis said as he looked at me. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!USxUK


Hi!!!! I'm sorry but this idea came randomly to me after I read some fanfics don't aske where it came from I don't know! Since I will be including myself along with the Hetalia character then I will use my real name which is Carym, pretty no?

Warnings: Me being a complete fangirl….and Francis forcing me into helping getting Arthur and Alfred together that is all!

Story: Mission:USxUK

* * *

"Here you go!" I said excitedly to my English teacher as I handed her my typed in report on the world politics today. "Thank you, now let me remind you that however wins this meeting may pick to go to whatever world conference they would like!" she said as she went back to the lesson.

After those words I completely blacked out as I started thinking of ideas for a fic. It had been so long since I wrote a nice one so if I still wanted to keep my fandom of Hetalia then I must keep writing! Unfortunately as an idea came into my head I quickly lost it as the bell rang.

"Crap…" I thought as I grabbed my books and my backpack. My friend Nicole was waiting for me outside the hallway, as always. "So do you think you will win?" she asked as she tackled me into a hug. "I-I don't really know but I did try my best!"

"I'm sure you did fine! Come on its time for Geometry!" she said as we walked in the crowded hallways. Ahh this is how I liked my life…easy, normal, nothing that might affect my future…

*Three weeks later*

I was in my coach with a wet towel over my head. My mom said I had fainted when I answered the phone and a man with a very deep voice told me I had won the contest and then he asked me to what conference would I like to go to.

I think I fainted after he said I had won…I tried my best but…winning? Too much for me…so my mom said she would call back and that she would call them back later. I, of course was babbling stuff I didn't even know existed so after a few more hours of calming down I quickly called them back.

"So miss, ah, Karin!" the guy said as he pronounced my name wrong. I growled but kept quiet as he saying the conferences I could be allowed in. As soon as I heard 'G-8' I yelled a 'yes to the G-8' and hanged up.

My family congratulated me as I quickly went to my room to decide what did I want to bring for the trip

Although something deep in my mind told me something was wrong.

*1 week later*

"Please fasten your seatbelts!" I heard the intercom of the airplane said as I sat down in the seat. The next G-8 meeting was said to be put in London, England, which I quickly squealed at the thought of been there but kept that thought to myself.

The trip was, as the lady told me, 5 hours long so I decided to take my laptop out and keep going at my recent fanfic…

"_It's *pant* so stuffy in here!" Naomi thought as she hid herself among the cargo. One part of her mission was over but this was the hardest one yet, to report to the generals themselves…in person. "Curse you generals for wanting to hear this in person!" she whispered under her breath but stopped when she saw her prey, the 'frog' of the ship. He seemed to be alone because she heard nobody so Naomi took the chance to jump out, cover his mouth, and press her dagger into his throat. "Listen to me closely frog…take me to the nearest American port you can find. Now." She whispered as she let go of the dagger lightly. She took her hand of his mouth and let him straighten himself; surprisingly he only looked at her and smiled."_

I stopped only for the bathroom and the plane food because this time they actually served something good instead of the crappy peanuts! Yay for planes going to Europe!

So after typing the second chapter and staring back at the lady that was looking at my computer screen randomly we landed in London.

"Oh…my…God" I whispered as I got to one of the world's worst's airports…or at least that is what the poll of airports had said about London Hearth throw. I quickly got my bag and saw a man dressed in a nice suit and holding up a sign my name…spelled wrong. Again I growled and waved at the man.

"Are you miss Carym?" he said as he smiled. I quickly smiled and nodded my head. "So the hotel is paid for the week right?" I asked a bit worried, "Of course, also I read your paper miss it was very well written." I blushed as he smiled at me and took me to the car.

We drove for what seemed to be 20 minutes until we reached the hotel.

"No..Oh no, you're freaking kidding me!" I yelled as I half laughed, half cried as I saw that the sign of the building said "**Radisson SAS Stansted" who was voted number 9 on the best airport hotels. The man laughed at my expression and handed me the room card. "Your room is on the 4****th**** floor so you got a good view miss! Hope you enjoy your stay!" he said as he drove off. **

**I walked in and went to the front desk to check in at first they didn't believe me but then they quickly changed their attitudes when they saw the card of the room and the certificate that I had won the contest they told me my room. **

***Now we shall skip how I jumped on the bed and nearly killed myself in the process but I didn't care because I was to freaking excited!***

**I walked in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I bet they were just going to show mw the building so I dressed in my casual dark skirt with knee high socks and my plaid shirt. I put on the lucky silver bracelet Nicole gave me and fixed my Harajuku girls messenger bag. I smiled because I looked pretty good and after they showed me the building maybe I could do some touring!**

**So when the cab came and picked me up and took me to the main building of the G-8 meeting I was not surprised it was a skyscraper what I was surprised off was the freaking security! There were police me everywhere! I quickly put on my 'don't mess with me' and walked along normally putting my headphones on as a small sign of I don't care what you do right now.**

**I was, of course, stopped my 2 guards that suddenly came out of the shadows, I was startled but my fangirl ego inside me took over and I started looking at them in awe. "Oh cool! Are you guys like the CSI or something like that!" I said as I bounced up and down. They stared at me awkwardly so my inner lady kicked my fangirls butt and took over.**

"**I'm sorry…I have moments sometimes…I-I'm here because of the G-8 meeting?" I said as I handed him the paper I myself hadn't looked at it so I was surprised when they gasped and led me quickly through some stairs. "I'm where are we going? I don't like the fact the fact that police are taking me somewhere I don't know!" I said as I quickly tried to shake them off. They stopped where we reached a great door and one of the police men went in.**

"**Sir the girl is here." **

**The only thing good that was happening to me right now was that "She-wolf" by Shakira was being played in my I-pod so I started humming the tune and shaking my hips a bit, being Hispanic can be so hard sometimes, music really reaches your soul!!!**

"**Okay sir we will let her in!" the man said as he looked at me. I was too busy humming so when they left I tried to ask them what was supposed to do...until my clumsy self did a wrong move with her leg and he whole body went straight through the door. **

**Good thing: My face didn't hit the door or the ground.**

**Bad thing: I landed right in front of a guy with brown hair and it had a curl**

"**Nicole…I hate you for buying me these shoes…ow…" I said as I rubbed my thigh and backside, I hadn't fallen on the floor since I was 11 so this was like trying an old shoe, a very painful shoe.**

" **Ve~ I like your shoes! Aren't her shoes cute Ludwig?" I heard a voice said as murmurs started coming about. I lifted my gaze to find a guy with brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. "My name is Feliciano! What's yours?" he quickly asked as he held out his hand. I took it shyly and stood up brushing my skirt off. **

**My mom had taught me many things and among these was never give out any vital information so I decided to hide my name and tried to think of a new one. "I'm Marisa!" I yelled out but quickly covered my mouth. **_**"Oh yeah great Carym! Use your freaking penname!"**_** I thought as I smiled at him the best fake smile I could.**

**I hear obnoxious laughter come up from another side of the table and I saw a guy with sky blue eyes and blonde hair. "So you're the girl that won! I didn't read your paper but Iggy here told me it was good!" he said as he put an arm around me. I blushed, "Thanks! But who is Iggy?" I said a bit confused I heard that name before. "Iggy? He's over here come on!" he said as he led me to the guys seat.**

**I swear I stopped breathing when I saw him…he was cute and his eyes were very pretty but the eyebrows…oh no does that mean he is?**

"**Arthur!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at him. He looked at me surprised as he nodded his head yes. "That is my name…have I met you before miss?" **

"**Umm….I-ah-well…" I managed to say as I looked around…the whole Hetalia cast all in one room. **

**My fangirl inside me wanted to yell and squeal but right now my lady like was trying not to faint but instead my clumsy side of me decided to come out and I quickly closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then fainted.**

"**Oh crap" the nations said as they tried to wake up the girl but she was long gone into the world of yaoi fangirlism and prancing unicorns. **


End file.
